1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for medical treatment of pathological conditions. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for using acoustic shock waves to treat a variety of pathological conditions associated with bone environments and musculoskeletal environments (including cartilage, ligaments, fascia, tendons, joint capsules, bone marrow and muscle).
2. Description of Related Art
The use of energy wave forms for medical treatment of various bone pathologies is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,360, issued on Jul. 23, 1985 to Duarte, teaches the use of ultrasound transducers, in direct contact with the skin of the patient, for transmitting ultrasound pulses to the site of the bone defect. Duarte teaches a nominal ultrasound frequency of 1.3 to 2.0 MHz, a pulse width range of 10 to 2000 microseconds, and a pulse rate varying between 100 and 1000 Hz Duarte maintains the ultrasound power level below 100 milliwatts per square centimeter, with treatments lasting no more than 20 minutes per day. Other devices utilize piezoelectric materials fastened adjacent to the pathological site on the patient""s limb to produce ultrasonic energy in the vicinity of the bone pathology for administering therapy. Examples of such prior art references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,160, 5,259,384, and 5,309,898.
Clinicians have also utilized shock waves to treat various pathologies. Early approaches of using shock waves for medical treatment required immersing the patient in water and directing a shock wave, generated by an underwater spark discharge, at a solid site to be treated, such as a bone or kidney stone. When the shock wave hits the solid site, a liberation of energy from the change of acoustic impedance from water to the solid site produces pressure in the immediate vicinity of the site. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,671 to Senge et al., issued on Mar. 6, 1990, teaches a method applying acoustic shock waves to induce bone formation. Senge et al. teaches that the acoustical sound waves utilized by Duarte (and similar references) for treatment of bone have a generally damped sinusoidal wave form centered on ambient pressure. More specifically, Senge et al. teaches that the pressure of an acoustical sound wave utilized by Duarte rises regularly to a maximum value above ambient, falls regularly through ambient and on to a minimum value below ambient in a continued oscillation above and below ambient until complete damping occurs. Portions of the wave above ambient represent acoustic compression, while portions below ambient represent acoustic tension.
Senge et al. differentiates an idealized shock wave from the acoustic sound wave of Duarte as having a single pressure spike having a very steep onset, a more gradual relaxation, and virtually no oscillation to produce acoustic tension. Furthermore, Senge et al. teaches that the absence of extensive tension wave components allows the shock wave form to pass through soft tissue to cause controlled trauma within a designated bone sight. Senge et al. also teaches the minimization of the amplitude and extent of tension components in the wave forms for the treatment of bone.
Senge et al. utilizes the extremely short rise time of the shock wave to create high compression zones within bone tissue to cause reactions of the microcompartments of the bone. Senge et al. purports that such reactions cause the formation of hematomas within bone, which in turn, induce the formation of new bone. Senge et al. utilizes a shock wave source consisting of a spark gap between electrodes within a container of water. An electrical condenser connected to the electrodes releases its energy over a very short period of time, and an arc arises between the electrodes of the spark gap device which vaporizes water surrounding the spark""s path, establishing a plasma-like state. The result is an explosion-like vaporization of the water which produces an electro-hydraulic shock wave that spreads out in a circular fashion. A metallic, ellipsoid-shaped structure surrounds a rear portion of the spark gap, opposite the patient, to produce a known focal point for positioning within the patient""s pathological bone site. This device also requires that the patient be submerged in the water.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,501 to Valchanov et al., issued on Dec. 25, 1990, teaches a method and apparatus for treating both pathologies with shock or xe2x80x9cimpactxe2x80x9d waves for correction of delayed bone consolidation and bone deformations. The method disclosed in Valchanov et al. comprises the steps of anesthetizing the patient, fixing the limb affected with the pathological bone condition, centering the pathological site of the bone on the shock wave focal point, treating the affected bone site once or consecutively, with 300 to 6000 impacts having a frequency of 0.4-4.0 per second with a pulse duration of 0.5 to 4.0 microseconds for a period of 10-120 minutes, and subsequently immobilizing the limb for a period from 15 to 90 days. The impact wave generating device disclosed by Valchanov et al. generally consists of a vessel which contains a transmitting medium or acoustic liquid such as water contained therein. At a bottom portion of the vessel are opposed electrodes which are adapted to produce a shock across the gap. Therefore, the patient is not submerged for treatment.
Other references teach the treatment of bone pathologies utilizing shock wave therapy in combination with imaging means for localizing the pathology during treatment. Those references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,144, 5,327,890, 5,393,296, 5,409,446, and 5,419,327. Finally, if the number and magnitude of the shock wave pulses are sufficient, the shock wave treatment may disintegrate a kidney stone. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,673 to Rose et al., teaches a method and apparatus utilizing focused shock wave treatment of kidney stones in combination with localization using ultrasound or x-ray imaging.
Still other devices utilize transducers for producing ultrasonic waves for therapy of soft tissue. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,000 to Chapelon et al. teaches an array of composite piezoelectric transducers for making an acoustic or ultrasonic therapy device for use in the treatment of varicose veins. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,130 to Kaufman et al. also purports to therapeutically treat soft tissue such as cartilage, ligament, and tendons using a piezoelectric transducer excited by a composite sine-wave signal with a magnitude as may be prescribed by a physician. Thus, past methods for treating soft tissue surrounding bone utilized a transducer for the generation of ultrasonic waves for wave propagation into the pathological site within the soft tissue area. Furthermore, as described by Senge et al., clinicians traditionally implemented shock wave therapy for the treatment of bone.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rapid, time restricted and effective shock wave therapy treatment for pathological conditions associated with bone and musculoskeletal environments. Other objects and features of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description.
This invention relates to methods for medical treatment of pathological conditions. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for using acoustic shock waves to treat a variety of pathological conditions associated with bones and musculoskeletal environments (including cartilage, ligaments, fascia, tendons, joint capsules, bone marrow and muscle) such as neoplasm, neoplastic disease, incontinence, impotence, heart disease, liver disease, kidney disease, and ischemic conditions, including cardiac ischemia, hepatic ischemia, renal ischemia, and bursitis. The invention also relates to methods for using acoustic shock waves to augment chemotherapy and radiation therapy. This invention also relates to methods for using acoustic shock waves to treat peripheral nerve injuries and syndromes such as Morton""s neuroma, post traumatic neuroma, cubital tunnel syndrome, and tarsal tunnel syndrome. The invention also relates to methods for using acoustic shock waves to treat damaged, scarred or unhealthy tissue, including such tissue in muscles or mono-cellular structures in the treatments of heart disease, liver disease and kidney disease. This invention relates to using acoustic shock waves to induce arthrodesis of the joint, such as in the case of a delayed or nonunion of a surgical fusion of a joint, and to treat insufficient or immature bone in the lengthening gap of a bone being elongated. This invention also relates to using acoustic shock waves to treat abnormal or painful scarring along pin tracts, consequent to the use of external fixation.
The present invention comprises a method of applying acoustical shock waves to the site of a pathological condition associated with a bone or musculoskeletal environment to induce, reactivate or accelerate the body""s natural healing processes, especially through natural cellular and molecular (macromolecular) biologic responses, including the stimulation of tissue specific group factors (cytokines, morphogenetic proteins), and to improve local microcirculation through activated neoangiogenesis. The method according to the present invention may also include the steps of locating the site of a pathological condition, generating acoustic shock waves, focusing the acoustic shock waves on the pathological site, and applying the focused acoustical shock waves on the site to induce localized trauma and cellular apotosis therein, including micro-fractures, as well as to induce osteoblastic responses such as cellular recruitment, stimulate formation of molecular bone, cartilage, tendons, fascia and soft tissue morphogens and growth factors, and to induce vascular neoangiogenisis. The method similarly induces in musculoskeletal environment tissues neoangiogenesis and the formation, recruitment or stimulation of tissue specific morphogenetic macromolecules and growth factors.
Micro-disruptions resulting from the shock wave therapy induce cellular changes, and extracellular matrix and macromolecular changes in a controlled fashion for the purpose of stimulating increased neoangiogenesis leading to adequate vascularization in ischemic tissues. The increased circulation and vascularization then induce the body""s natural cellular (tissue specific) healing processes. The accompanying cellular changes lead to or are associated with elaboration and production of bone and tissue morphogenetic proteins, known as growth factors.
For the purposes of this specification, the bone and musculoskeletal environments may include the cartilage, tendons, ligaments, joint capsules, fascia, synovium, muscles, and neural elements, for example proprioceptors and nociocepters, which functionally support skeletal structures.
The inventive method may be used to treat pathological conditions such as neoplasm, incontinence, impotence, heart disease, liver disease and kidney disease. The neoplasm treated may include neuroma formation. The inventive method may also be used as therapy augmentation for either radiation therapy, chemotherapy, or limb salvage. The heart disease, liver disease and kidney disease treated by the inventive method may include cardiac ischemia, hepatic ischemia and renal ischemia. The inventive method may also be used to treat other ischemic conditions. The inventive method may be used to treat peripheral nerve injuries and syndromes and to induce arthrodesis of the joint.
The method according to the present invention may also be used to treat a pathological condition associated with soft tissue adjacent to a musculo-skeletal environment characterized by the presence of scarred or unhealthy tissue. The scarred or unhealthy tissue may be located in muscles or mono-cellular structures.
The method according to the present invention may utilize physical palpation, X-ray image intensification, CT direction, or ultrasonography to precisely locate the pathological site. Once the site is located, the inventive method may utilize an ellipsoid reflector or focusing lens to specifically direct the acoustic shock waves to the impact (treatment) site.